The present disclosure relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, and a communication method as well as to a program, and in particular, to a communication system, a communication apparatus, and a communication method as well as to a program capable of acquiring the advantages of a plurality of communication protocols.
Recently, wireless communications, for example, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth (registered trademark) (hereinafter, appropriately abbreviated as BT communication), an integrated circuit (IC) card system, and the like have become a focus of attention.
In, for example, the IC card system among these wireless communications, a reader/writer generates an electromagnetic wave to thereby form a so-called radio frequency (RF) field (magnetic field). Then, when an IC card is brought into vicinity of the reader/writer, the IC card is supplied with power by electromagnetic induction as well as data is transmitted between the IC card and the reader/writer.
There are specifications called a type A and a type B as the specification of the IC card embodied at present.
The type A is employed as MIFARE system of Philips, and data is transmitted from a reader/writer to an IC card by encoding data by Miller, and data is transmitted from the IC card to the reader/writer by encoding data by Manchester. Further, the type A employs 106 kilobyte per second (kbps) as a data transmission rate.
In the type B, data is transmitted from a reader/writer to an IC card by encoding data by NRZ, and data is transmitted from the IC card to the reader/writer by encoding data by NRZ-L. Further, the type B employs 106 kbps as a data transmission rate.
Further, as the IC card, there is proposed a system for selecting a communication protocol to be used from a plurality of communication protocols and executing a communication by the selected communication protocol (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-276249).
Incidentally, in the IC card system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-276249, although a communication can be executed by a plurality of communication protocols, after a communication protocol to be used is selected, the communication is executed by the selected communication protocol. Accordingly, after the communication protocol is selected, the communication cannot be executed by the other communication protocols.
In contrast, a communication protocol, which executes a communication by specifying, for example, an IC card as a communication opponent, is employed in, for example, the IC card system. Further, a communication protocol, which can transmit data at a speed higher than that of the current IC card system, is employed in, for example, BT communication. Accordingly, if a communication protocol can be switched to a communication protocol for executing BT communication in, for example, the IC card system after an IC card as a communication opponent is specified, data can be transmitted at high speed. More specifically, in this case, the advantages of a plurality of communication protocols can be obtained in that a communication opponent can be specified by the communication protocol employed in the IC card system, and further data can be transmitted at high speed by the communication protocol for executing BT communication.